Telecommunications in a Health-Care Delivery System proposes to establish comprehensive two-way communications in an inner city health care delivery system. The community plans to develop a unique health care institute that will unify health care services administratively and serve as a replicable health care model to maximize the institute's potential throughout a system where the facilities are non-adjacent, an expanded picturephone and wideband capability is proposed. Methods of wideband transmission to be used are laser, microwave and infrared. The specific aims of the program include: 1) the provision of a laser link between a major medical center and an inner-city health care complex, to augment medical services available to community residents and to increase staff training. A unique time-sharing mechanism will permit simultaneous transmissions over a single link. 2) the extension of previously existing picturephone and wideband networks linking the geographically separated buildings of the health care complex. 3) the installation of a video information storage and retrieval system to provide immediate access to patient records, x-rays and administrative data.